


MCSM Characters React To Ships

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And like interpret your own ships idc, Jesse doesn't massively like anyone, So you can honestly infer what you want from this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Jesse x ReubenLet's not.Jesse x WitherStormWhy





	1. Jesse

M!Jesse reacts to all of his ships:

Jesse x Lukas 

Oh, i suppose people would ship that. We do hang around each other a lot. I don't think we would ever get together like THAT, though

Jesse x Petra

Petra definitely liked me for a time. Heaven knows if she still does... I wonder sometimes if i like her the same way. But I'm comfortable just being friends

Jesse x Olivia

Haha, Olivia definitely does not like me in that way. I'm pretty sure she's aroace at this point. Maybe she just hasn't found the right person yet though.. I dunno

Jesse x Axel

Nah, me and Axel are good buds. It's weird to think of us like that

Jesse x Reuben

Let's not.

Jesse x WitherStorm

Why 

Jesse x Ivor

I mean, Ivor's a bit too old. I think he thinks of me as his kid

Jesse x Soren

He's too kooky, haha. And I've not seen him for quite a while, i wonder where he is now?

Jesse x Gabriel

Gabriel may be attractive, but we hardly interacted

Jesse x Magnus

I'm too pacifist for that, sorry

Jesse x Ellegaard

Could never get along with her, i think she looks down on me a bit. Even after all i did she's a little bit snooty. I don't mind it too much though so it doesn't matter

Jesse x Aiden

Me and Aiden weren't... On the best of terms last we saw each other. Perhaps i should go visit him sometime? He may try to kill me

Jesse x Maya

Barely talked to her, plus she's too snobby and chav for my taste

Jesse x Gill

A very outgoing personality and very bad choice of friends, haha. Like Maya, I've barely spoken to him

Jesse x Isa

There was a spark there, for sure. I have a feeling that she carried a torch for me, if you know what that means. It never went anywhere

Jesse x Milo

Haha, no. Not my type in the slightest

Jesse x Cassie

Hoo boy. She tried to take my head off, not exactly love at first sight. Bloodlust at first fight maybe

Jesse x Dan

He has magic hair. I swear to god he does

Jesse x StampyCat

He's cute, but it never went beyond a small attraction. He's too silly 

Jesse x CaptainSparklez

Poor guy. I wish he didn't have to go out that way. And he was very nice, but i didn't find him hot or anything

Jesse x LDShadowLady

Hmm, another case of simply not being my type

Jesse x StacyPlays

Same for this one too

Jesse x Harper

She's intimidating. In a good way, but she can make you feel dumb with a single word. (shivers) Also she's with Ivor now, so i doubt I'll take a swing, haha

Jesse x PAMA

It's a computer

Jesse x Hadrian

Not a good experience, that was a true megalomaniac, pure and simple. Maybe he was attractive in a way, but literally never in a million years. Eugh...

Jesse x Mevia

Same as Hadrian

Jesse x Otto

This is silly. He's waaaaaaaaay too old. The others are too, but they act like middle aged. Otto just straight up acts like a grandpa. Oof.

Jesse x Tim

He didn't exist, so that's impossible. He was pretty nice looking in his fake pictures though.

Jesse x Miss Butter

I.... I.... Ok then

Jesse x Stella

She's hot, but i didn't really get any kind of spark with her. Besides, i wouldn't be arsed to have a relationship with the leader of a rival town, even if she claims we aren't rivals anymore

Jesse x Jack

Nah, not remotely my type. He's cool though

Jesse x Nurm

Awesome dude, but nah, wouldn't dream of it

Jesse x Lluna

Can we stop it with the animals???

Jesse x Romeo

Whoosh. Um... Maybe? I mean, he's done some stuff i doubt I'll EVER forgive him for, but.. He really is quite attractive. And he's nice now he's trying to self-reform himself

Jesse x Xara

She was NUTS for a while, I'm so happy we managed to make things better for her. Never had anything between us however (shrug)

Jesse x Fred

Dude he's dead

Jesse x Herobrine

Who?


	2. Romeo

Romeo reacts to all of his ships:

Romeo x Jesse

Aah, that's awkward. He's loosened up his tension while around me, but he's still pretty uncertain. I don't think anything will be happening for a while on that feild, sorry

Romeo x Lukas

Lukas? Oh, the blonde boy? I know little of him. I live with Jesse and Lukas houses rather far away so i only see him when he visits Jesse, and those visits are sparce

Romeo x Petra

Aah, my self-determined 'Champion'. I was rather stupid to not anticipate her immediately betraying me, hm? There was barely even tolerance between us then and what we have now is far from comraderie. So i highly do not anticipate anything romantic

Romeo x Olivia / Axel

Hm? Ah, the two i forced to be my friends. God, i truly am remembering some wonderful things today.. Oh well. I am rather sure they dislike me even now, so i would rather not speak of them

Romeo x WitherStorm

........I mean if you're into that kind of thing? I'm not though ._.

Romeo x Cassie / Aiden

Ahh, the other flaming redhead murderer. Wonderful, I've heard of her. Jesse has unpleasent memories of her. Of both of them, infact. I would rather never meet them to be frank

Romeo x Stella

Our... Friendship? I suppose? Has been getting on alright. She's still bitter about ChampionCity, but now that I'm helping with repairs she's warmed up to me, i beleive. She is attractive, but i doubt anything will occur between us, at least not for a while

Romeo x Jack

The other candidate for championship. I know minimal of him outside of his adventuring status

Romeo x Xara

Xara is... Xara is difficult. We had... Something before i ruined it all as 'The Admin'. Something. I'm not sure what it was. Talking about it.. about her is still painful... I pray she forgives me someday, even if i do not deserve it..

Romeo x Fred

...

Romeo x Herobrine

Please do not mention his name before me.


	3. Petra

Petra x Jesse

Erm... I liked him. I can admit that easily. But i doubt he likes me. At least not anymore. The spark has kinda faded now? I... Do sort of still like him... Can we move on, please?

Petra x Lukas

Lukas is great but i don't think we had anything. He's a fantastic guy and would probably be a fantastic boyfriend but i wouldn't be the one for him

Petra x Olivia/Axel

Doubt it. I barely even see them

Petra x Witherstorm

I've seen the porn of that. You guys are weirdos

Petra x Cassie/Aiden

Nahhh. Cassie's just a straight up psychopath and Aiden pissed me off. Do not even, kay?

Petra x Stella

Nope. She's gotten better for sure, but hell nah. I still won't ever really forgive her for screwing me over.

Petra x Jack

He's olddddd

Petra x Romeo

Hahahahaha no. I appreciate how much he's tryna get better and i admit i have felt bad for him; he seems to have depression. But like... Honestly i can only really see him getting with like... Jesse or Xara. Mind you, those are still unlikely

Petra x Xara

Ok but why

Petra x Herobrine

I have no idea who that is but nice name


End file.
